


Of Course

by EBCdrabble (EdBishopChallenge)



Category: The Unexpected Mrs. Pollifax (1999)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdBishopChallenge/pseuds/EBCdrabble





	Of Course

"And can you be ready in 30 minutes?" the CIA executive said and eyed her warily.

Mrs. Pollifax set her hand bag quite primly upright onto her lap.

"Of course, Mr. Carstairs," she answered, "everything I need is in here. Where do I go?"


End file.
